


Help Me

by Cleo1876



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Insanity, Multi, Scott is being an asshole and he doesn't even realize it, Thiam, Worried Liam, but it's worth it, poor theo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-16 01:29:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo1876/pseuds/Cleo1876
Summary: It's been two months since the incident with the Ghost Riders. After these two months, Scott and Liam accidentally find Theo Raeken. Alone in the woods. And there's something wrong with him...





	1. Chapter 1

"Scott, hurry up! We have to bring him to Deaton, now! ", urged Liam with panic written all over his face.  
"I'm trying ", growled Scott through gritted teeth. "He's just so damn strong!"  
It had been two months since the Wild Hunt and everything was finally settling down in Beacon Hills. The pack moved on with their lives and everything had returned to it's previous state. The only changes were Stiles going to FBI and, well, Theo's disappearance. He just had vanished without saying a word to anyone. Not that it'd bothered any of them. In fact, the pack had been somehow relieved about Theo's departure, since they didn't have to deal with awkward feelings anymore, whenever anyone of them was in a room with the chimera. And you couldn't blame them about it. After all, it was a rather strange thing to ask for help the very person who had betrayed and manipulated you for such a long time. Even Liam, being the loyal beta he was, seemed glad about Theo not being there. At least he had voiced it several times. He knew it was something Scott wanted to hear...  
As the time went by, everyone seemed to have forgotten about the chimera. As the time went by, they have stopped mentioning his name at all.  
So it was a huge surprise for Scott and Liam to find a certain someone bleeding half to death in the local forest. His arms, legs and chest had deep and messy clawmarks everywhere. His breathing was flat and uneven. There were tears of pain running down his pale cheeks. And though Theo was still concious, he didn't seem to recognize neither Scott nor Liam. Instead, he began to struggle with all his might against their grip, as they were trying to grab his violently jerking hands and feet.  
"N-no! ", he growled faintly. "Please!", his voice breaking.  
Scott shared a bewildered look with his beta. Not only had he been surprised to ever meet the chimera again but also to see him in such a strange and disturbing condition. Beside of all the massive amount of blood it looked like the struggling boy were afraid of the two of them. As if they were about to attack him or something.  
"Hey, calm down ", Scott hushed trying out a different approach. "Do you recognize me? It's Scott. I'm not here to hurt you. Just gonna help you", he said reassurringly.  
Theo's eyes widened even more. He gazed at Scott fearfully.  
"No! No! You're bad. Bad news. Bad! ", he began to mutter. "Sc-Scott is bad. He didn't help me. DON'T TOUCH ME!! "  
Scott gasped. What was Theo talking about?  
"Scott, we don't have the time for this. Just grab him and let's go! ", shouted Liam worriedly observing the chimera's bleeding body.  
"Yeah right... ", Scott muttered, still irritated. "On three. One, Two, Three! ", he panted, finally managing to lift the squirming boy off the forest floor.  
The chimera roared in pain. But his struggles became less aggressive and Scott could see that the pain was taking its doll on Theo's body making him weak. He looked at the edge of passing out. They really had to bring him to the animal clinic soon!  
***  


It was the middle of January so it started to darken pretty quickly. By the time Scott and Liam finally made it to Deaton's it was already pretty dark outside. Usually Deaton would have his office door closed by now but tonight he made an exception due to Scott's panicked phone call twenty minutes earlier.  
After an urgent knock on the door he opened it immediately letting the trio into the building.  
"Jesus Christ! ", Deaton exclaimed taking in the sight of the tortured chimera. Scott's heart sank even further. It was a rare sight to see the doctor, who had seen all kinds of injury and pain in his life, being at a loss of words. Scott couldn't blame him. Theo looked bad. REALLY bad.  
"Let's put him on the table ", he said obviously trying to collect his thoughts.  
After some afforts they managed to put Theo onto the metal examination table earning a pained grunt from the boy. After a closer look at him Deaton shook his head. The chimera was panting, the cold sweat rolling from his forehead into his hair, mixing with the ever present tears of pain. His lips were trembling. He could see they were slowly starting to turn blue. It was a wonder he was even concious yet.  
"Give him a blanket or something ", Liam threw in unhelpfully. "He's freezing really bad "  
Deaton gave him a short but stern look. "I can't", he said, "I need to examine him first ".  
"Liam ", said Scott in a soothing voice lightly patting his shoulder. "It's gonna be ok. Theo's gonna be fine ", he said seriously. Secretly he didn't care so much about Theo's wellbeing but about Liam's emotional state. Right now he could see that Liam really cared about the chimera. He couldn't understand why but if Theo was so important to the young werewolf Scott was going to make sure the chimera was going to get every help he could.  
"Give me the scissors, Scott ", Deaton instructed still eyeing Theo's torso worriedly.  
"Here ", said Scott. "How else can I help? ", he asked.  
"The two of you need to held him down, just in case. We wouldn't want to do any further damage ", the doctor told them, already starting to cut the blood soaked fabric from Theo's chest.  
But Theo wasn't struggling very much this time. He seemed to have accepted the pain, so he just lay there choking on his own quite sobs. He seemed to have given up, his eyes already closing.  
"Theo? Theo! Stay with us, c'mon ", Deaton exclaimed, lightly patting the boy on his cheeks. "I know it hurts, but you cannot give up. I need you to stay awake for us to figure out how to help you ", he continued, his voice urgent.  
At his words Theo opened his eyes again but he didn't look at any of them. After some struggle with his own lips he finally croaked out two single words:  
"I-it h-hurts... "  
Deaton ran a shaking hand over his face. He could imagine really good that the chimera was being in a great pain right now, but hearing him say it affected Deaton even more.  
With a certain determination in his heart he finally managed to steady his shaking hands into a professional manner and finally made the last cut carefully removing the fabric out of the way.  
The sight that greeted him made him gasp.  
"What the hell...??"  
  
Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

There was a short pause in the room, as the three of them were standing there gaping at Theo's wounds in shock. The chimera's chest looked a lot like a battlefield. The clawmarks were really deep. At some places you even could see the faint whiteness of the bones. From all the edgy wounds his chest appeared uneven, with huge holes embed into the skin. There were at least five holes, some of them pretty small but the other ones big as lunar crators.  
The worst of all was the pitch black slime coming out of some of the wounds. It rolled down thickly onto Theo's sides, each time leaving a reddish line on the instantly irritated skin. There was no sight of Theo's normal skin at all, just this messy mush of the sickingly red-black colour.  
Liam grunted loudly before quickly leaning away and throwing up. Scott stayed in place but also put a hand to his mouth in a disgusted gesture.  
"What the hell is this? ", he asked quitely.  
Deaton looked helplessly. "I.. I don't know. Never seen anything like this before ", he stated, slowly reaching for Theo's wounded skin and carefully swiping at the black slime.  
"Ouch! ", he yelled out seconds later, fiercefully rubbing his finger onto the side of his jeans.  
"What? What did I miss? ", asked Liam breathlessly reappearing by Scott's side causing the alpha to back away, his face crunched up into a disgusted expression at the smell of the vomit.  
"Poor kid ", Deaton said, once again shaking his head. "No wonder he's hurting so much. Whatever this slime is - it's burning like fire. I need to clean out his wounds. Scott, Liam? I need you to hold him still one more time", he said, coming to a decision.  
He ran to a small closet and pulled out a white bottle with a blue liquid shining through it. He also pulled out a small metal box and a poket of white tabs. After everything was prepared he positioned it all in front of the examination table and put the open bottle with the blue desinfection liquid middle high above the chimera's chest.  
"I'm sorry, Theo", he told the wounded boy, who still didn't seem to register any of what was happening in the room. "This is going to hurt"  
With that, Deaton slowly but steadily began to poor the liquid down onto the boy's skin.  
An ear splitting scream of agony drang out Theo's mouth, ending up in a loud wailing. It made Scott shudder. Never in his life did he think anybody could scream that loud. Maybe except from Lydia. And hearing this broken, panicking scream from Theo Raeken - the former devil himself - made even Scott's heart clench in pity.  
The alpha ventured a quick look at Liam. The beta was looking at Theo with wide panicking eyes. He himself appeared to be on the edge of crying.  
Scott sighed. It was going to be a long night...  
***   
Deaton didn't want to lose any time. Theo was bleeding really badly. So when he was done with desinfection he immediately began with the general cleaning of the boy's wounds. He shut his eyes tightly for a moment ignoring Theo's cries of agony. He needed to stay strong for the boy.  
"Why the hell isn't he healing??", shouted Liam over Theo's loud wailing observing the chimera's wounds with panic in his eyes.  
The doctor shook his head.  
"I suppose it's because of this black stuff ... whatever it is", he answered grimmly. "All I know is that we need to stitch him up real soon. If we don't we're going to lose him"  
Scott had a sudden idea.  
"Maybe he's human again? That would at least explain why he's not healing. Whatever had attacked him - maybe it took away his abilities?", he suggested, hope rising in his chest.  
Deaton looked at him briefly.  
"You might have a point there", he nodded. "So maybe I could give him some morphine. I know it wouldn't work on supernaturals but right now it might work on him", he said, already opening the small metal box and taking out a rather large injection needle.  
But nobody could have foreseen what was about to happen next. It was Theo's reaction. By the sight of the needle he stilled abruptly for a second, only to start trashing violently on the table struggling to get out of Scott's and Liam's grips.  
"No!", he screamed. "Not this! Please, just let me alone, please!"  
"What?...", Liam asked helplessly. "Is he ... is he afraid of needles?", he asked faintly, bewildert.  
Deaton stood there for a moment with the needle rised high in the air, grimmly staring at the chimera. What was going on with him? He knew him as a strong confident young man. Not this crying, scared creature lying in front of him. Even his screams ... there was something animalistic in it. Barely recognizable as those of a human. Theo was still in a great pain, even though Deaton had managed to get the black slime out of his body. He had checked it two times. There were no traces of it anymore. So why was he still in such a pain, and also: why was he afraid of a simple needle?? Unless ...  
"Wait, let' get him onto his belly", he instructed.  
The two young werewolves stared at him, bewildered.  
"I need to check something", the doctor simply answered.  
Together they managed to turn Theo around. Immediately Deaton took the scissors and started to cut away the remaining fabric, baring the boy's back.  
"Oh no", he muttered staring at the chimera's spine.  
There were thick black vains running along his back. There were no open wounds here, just black trails running under his skin.  
Deaton sighed. So his fears were true. The chimera had been poisoned. Badly.  
"How do we get it out of him??", Liam asked, scared.  
"That's a good question", Deaton muttered. "I don't think he's human again. It's just the poison making him weak preventing him from healing"  
"So what now?", Scott asked impatiently. "We need to do something!"  
"Please, please, please, don't hurt me. I'm not a failure. I'm not! I'll be good, I promise. Why are you doing this to me?!", Theo screamed once again.  
The three of them stared at him bewildered.  
"What did he just say?", Scott asked surprised. "He's not a ... wait, doesn't it sound familiar?"  
Deaton looked at him questionally.  
"I don't know", he said. "He seems pretty delusional to me, that's all"  
But Scott shook his head, deciding to take the things into his own hands.  
"Theo", he said loudly, adressing the tortured boy. "Who is saying you're a failure? Are that .. are that the Dread Doctors? It's ok, you can talk to me, I'm your friend, I promise"  
At that Theo's eyes finally slid to Scott's.  
"N-no friend. I don't have any friends. I'm not supposed to. Failure. Failure! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry", he began to mutter once again, pleadingly looking at the Alpha.  
Still bewildered, Scott decided to play along.  
"I'm so sorry, Theo. Just tell me what I can do"  
Theo smiled painfully.  
"You can take my heart. I'm sorry I took it from you in the first place ", he whispered, before letting out another animalistic scream as Deaton began to stitch up his wounds...  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, as promised, another longer chapter for you guys. Keep writing those lovely comments you write, you really make me happy <3 :D

"Wh-what? ", Scott asked, bewildered. "What are you talking about, Theo? " But all he was getting now were Theo's agonized screams.  
"It's gonna be ok, Theo. We are nearly done", said Deaton in a calming voice. "I need you to hold him down! I can't work with all the squirming here", he snapped at the two werewolfs.  
Scott crunched up his face in concentration doubling up his pressure on Theo's torso. It seemed as though the chimera was gaining an unnatural strength within minutes now. So Scott was really beginning to have trouble keeping him still. Never had he experienced such a strength before. It was highly unnatural - even for a chimera.  
"Fuck! ", the alpha swore loudly after a particularly strong kick into his stomach. "Liam, would you PLEASE come here and help me?! I can't hold him down any longer ", he roared at the young beta who had retreated from the table, visibly shocked at the sight of Theo thrashing around aggressively.  
"Liam!! "  
Scott's growl seemed to have brought the beta out of his stupor.  
"Ah screw it! ", the younger boy suddenly said before running forcefully into the table. Seconds later Theo's jaw made contact with Liam's hard fist and instantly, the chimera was out cold.  
There was a short pause. Then -  
"Oh my goodness, Liam. You are a genious, you know that? ", said Scott, clearly impressed.  
Liam smirked. "Just had a lot of practice while hanging around him. It had always been the best way to shut him up, you know? "  
"Right ", Scott sighed. "We really have to figure out what'd attacked him in the forest. That's the only way to help him ", he said, exhausted.  
"Yes I agree. Scott, will you please give me the scissors once again?", mumbled Deaton, finally wrapping up the stitching.  
"Sooo.. You got any ideas? ", asked Liam helplessly.  
"Not really ", Scott shook his head. "Judging by all the clawmarks I'd say it was a werewolf but I'm not sure. I mean - it had to be a really BIG werewolf then, hadn't it?"  
Liam snorted. "Have you ever seen a werewolf who could leave such a disgusting slime behind? ", he asked grimassing at the mental image.  
"Wait ", Scott hold up his hand suddenly, interrupting Liam's sarcastic musing.  
"There might be a way ", he said. With that he slowly reached for Theo's chin, carefully turning it to its right.  
Seconds later the alpha's claws were sliding deep into the back of the chimera's neck.  
"Scott, no! This is too dangerous! ", he could hear Liam's muffled shouts of protest but he was already somewhere else...  
It was cold out there. Cold and really dark. Scott couldn't see anything. As though he were blind.  
"Theo? ", he called out into the blackness. But there was nothing. Where the hell was he?  
After a moment the alpha started to move forward with small careful steps. The further he went, the colder it got. Scott began freezing.  
"Theo? Are you here? ", he tried once again.  
Still nothing. All he could hear was his own echo responding to him. Was he in a large room? Was he in an area surrounded by mountains?  
Wait, what was that? Scott stopped listening carefully.  
There was this sound.. like someone was... crying?  
With his heartbeat increasing, Scott began to walk into the direction of the sound.  
The sound of sobbing was getting louder.  
"Theo? Is that you? ", Scott asked quitely, his heart clenching at the bitterness in those noises.  
The crying stopped.  
"Scott? ", said Theo, his voice merely a broken whisper.  
"Scott you shouldn't be here, shouldn't be, there are coming. They are coming for you too! ", he wailed hoarsely.  
The alpha held his breath.  
"Who is coming for you, Theo? Tell me "  
There was another short pause. Then -  
"The - the Dr-Dread Doctors. There are coming ".  
Scott furrowed his brows in confusion. Not only wasn't he used to see Theo act this way but it also seemed really strange to him listening to THEO talking about the Dread Doctors in such a fear. He used to be the one teaming up with them, after all.  
"Why are you afraid of them, Theo! "  
Even more sobs emerged from the chimera's lips.  
"B-because they w-want my heart. Th-they want it for T-Tara. Sh-she wants it b-back ", he croaked out with an audible fear in his voice.  
Scott was standing there, shocked. Why would Theo come to such an idea at all?  
"Theo, what do you m-"  
"SHE WANTS IT!! SHE WANTS IT! PLEASE DON'T TAKE IT AGAIN!! I'M SORRY. SO SORRY TARA. PLEASE DON'T HURT ME AGAIN. PLEASE!!! ", Theo roared suddenly. He was clearly freaking out.  
"Theo! Theo, calm down, it's not real! ", Scott tried to calm the chimera down. But instead he heard Theo's maddened laughter.  
"Not real? NOT REAL?! ", spat the panicking boy half laughing half crying. "This is HELL, Scott! This is the place you banished me into, remember?! It's ALL real here, believe me", he finished, his voice shaking.  
Scott gasped once again. So this was what Theo was being afraid of? The hell? What exactly had happened to him down there? Just the pure thought about that made his stomach churn painfully. He also began to feel guilty now. Because whatever suffering he went there through, it apparently damaged Theo in a way nobody could ever have imagined. Scott could see it now. And here he was, initially thinking the chimera hadn't learned anything, coming out of the hole and acting like a dick he always had been.  
"Nonono Scott! They are coming, they are coming! ", he heard Theo's panicked cries once again, before he spotted a gloomy green light not far away from them.  
A sudden strong headache started to press down onto the alpha's skull. Strange images began to flood his mind. Images over images, he didn't even had the time to register what it was.  
And then there was a certain image frozen before his eyes.  
Alison. Dying in his arms  
Her smile. Telling him it was ok.  
And then pure fear came over him.  
"Nononono please don't die on me. PLEASE! ", he roared, hot tears running down his cheeks.  
"Scott! Stop it!! You're hurting yourself! ", drang an urgent voice through his ears.  
He opened his eyes, the image of a dying Alison still present.  
"What? ", he croaked out breathlessly. "What happened?".  
He took in his hands. There was blood on it.  
Immediately he started freaking out once again. She was there, right there in his arms, wasn't she? It was HER blood. Where did she go??  
"Scott, calm down, you're starting to freak me out ", said Liam careful placing his hand on Scott's shoulder.  
"What? But.. the blood.. ", the alpha muttered helplessly.  
"It's Theo's blood, Scott. We had to bring you back forcefully. You were on the edge of hypoventilating", informed him Deaton observing the shivering werewolf warily.  
It all felt still so unreal. Like he wasn't even there in the clinic. But he knew he needed to pull himself together. With that, Scott ventured a look at Theo. The chimera was still out cold, but his face wasn't crunched up in tension. In fact, he looked better now. More pieceful somehow.  
"How is he? ", he asked quitely.  
"Considering his previous emotional state and your reaction as you entered his mind I'd say Theo was poisoned with something making him reviving his worst fears", said Deaton. "I honestly don't know any creature who could produce such kind of influence "  
"So what do we do now? ", asked Liam. "Have you seen him there? "  
Scott nodded grimmly looking at Theo's unconcious form.  
"Yes I did. The poor kid's re-experiencing the hell "  
  
Tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The creature... does it sound familiar? ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, originally I was planning on posting this chapter tomorrow, but now that I've had some free time today I'm not going to let you wait any longer :) So here we go:

It was nearly 9 pm. and they all were really tired. Theo hadn't woken up yet. He simply lay there, his facial features relaxed in deep sleep now.  
"Scott, Liam, I think I can handle it from here ", Deaton said looking between the two werewolves. "You really should go home. I'm going to stay here overnight ".  
Scott ran a sweaty hand over his face.  
"Yeah right... Call us if anything wrong happens ", he answered already heading to the exit.  
"You coming? ", he asked Liam raising his eyebrow as the beta didn't take a step, slightly hovering over Theo's unmoving form with a frown on his face.  
"Huh? "  
"Liam, you need to go home. You heard Deaton. Theo's going to be okay ", Scott said softly but pointedly. He still couldn't figure out why Liam cared so much anyway. It wasn't like him and Theo were big friends, was it?  
Liam finally shook his head shakily, looking at his alpha in disbelief.  
"You - y-you can't simply let him here, just like that. What if anything happens and we don't arrive in time? I'm sure Deaton's going to need our help"  
The beta said this last sentense looking at Deaton pleadingly. Why couldn't they see how serious Theo's condition really was? Why couldn't they understand the chimera was worth to be treated like any other member of the pack? With a bitter taste on his tongue Liam could just imagine that if anything would happen to Stiles, Lydia or Mason the whole pack would instantly be there doing everything in their mind to help. But no, it didn't count for Theo. Well, right... he WASN'T pack after all. Liam wondered why. Yes, he did a real number on the pack by manipulating them all and even killing Scott himself. And of course there also was Tara... But hadn't Theo got enough punishment for his crimes already? He was in HELL, damn it! Liam couldn't - and also didn't want to picture what the chimera had been through down there. All he knew was that whatever the horrific experiences he'd been forced to make - it'd been horrific enough to make a big change in him. Liam could see that. Ever since Theo's return and their encounter with the Ghost Riders. Why couldn't anyone beside Liam himself see that?  
"No, I'm not going anywhere ", the young beta finally said, determined.  
Scott looked surprised.  
"What? "  
"Liam ", Deaton threw in. "I really appreciate your intention to help, but I don't even have any sleeping bags in my office. There's just a small makeshift place for myself and I truly don't think it's the best idea to share ", he explained tiredly  
"Well, then we'll have to transport him somewhere else. I'm going to take him into my house", the werewolf declared stubbornly pointing at the sleeping chimera.  
Scott was slowly losing his patience. He knew Liam's stubborness all too well. But at the same time he really admired the beta's loyality towards the ones he cared about. And Scott knew from experience that it was better sometimes to just give in.  
"Ok", he said quitely. "Let's take him to your house... But be aware that from now on he's your responsibility", he added pointedly looking at Liam.  
Liam smiled a little, visibly relaxed. "He always has been", he said honestly.  
  
***  
Deaton had been friedly enough to drive the trio to Liam's house. Together they lifted Theo's body out of the car, careful not to wake the chimera up. Fortunately Liam's parents were out of the house. The beta remembered them telling something about a date. And right now he really was thankful for that.  
As silently as they could, Scott and Liam transported Theo upstairs and into the beta's room. Usually he wouldn't welcome any guests into his bedroom, because it was kind of a private zone for him - understandably. But today Liam just couldn't bring himself to stay more than a few meters away from the wounded chimera. With Theo not being out of the woods yet he really didn't want to think of the consequences in case he wasn't there in time to help.  
Since there was only one bed in Liam's room, the beta had to organize a makeshift bed on the floor. He himself would take this one for the night. The proper bed was there for Theo - because of his wounds the chimera needed to be as comfortable as possible.  
"Goodnight, Liam", Scott said looking back at his friend as everything - and everyone - was sitted. "I'll see you tomorrow", he waved switching the light off and carefully closing the bedroom door.  
  
***  
Liam was restless that night. He was just lying there continously checking on Theo's breathing. He literally could feel his muscles clenching and unclenching everytime he focused his hearing on the chimera's long and deep breaths only to relax in relief as the breathing continued. It meant that Theo was still alive. And that was all that mattered at this moment.  
After a while the werewolf's eyes finally began to drop. Soon he didn't realize he fell asleep...  
He dreamt. He dreamt of Theo being dragged to hell. There was his panicked face expression as Tara grabbed his ankle. His breaking scream as he was holding the edge of the parted floor in a death grip, trying to stay on the surface. His very last minute on earth. And the words "Scott, help me! Help me, Scott! -"  
"HELP ME!"  
Liam jolted awake, his heart beating against his chest wildly.  
"HELP ME! SOMEBODY, PLEASE!! ", the same tortured voice from his dream was screaming, over and over again.  
The beta looked at his left. The dark sillhouette on the bed was trashing around violently, the screams of agony never leaving its lips.  
Immediately Liam sprang into action rushing to Theo's side.  
"Theo! Theo, it's ok. What's wrong with you?? Theo!", he asked panicking.  
"Damn it!", he swore breathlessly as the screaming continued. He tried to calm his breathing. He had to stay focused. For Theo.  
Clenching his jaw he gracelessly stumbled over to the room door switching on the lights. He eventually had to call for Scott's help. But right now, Theo needed HIS help.  
Determined, Liam turned away from the door facing the chimera. The sight that greeted him made his jaw drop.  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! :) Sorry it took that long for me to update, I just couldn't come up with anything interesting though I know where I want to head with this story. I just hope you enjoy it. Please remember to comment the story, it keeps me encouraged. Thank you! :)

Scott couldn't sleep. It had been one hell of a night and he was really tired but still he couldn't get rid of all the thoughts rushing through his head. He kept turning from side to side restlessly ignoring Malia's low growling who was trying to fall asleep next to him.

  
"Scott, would you PLEASE stop it?? What's wrong? You smell of distress", she frowned into the darkness.

  
Scott signed. He knew he couldn't hide his musings to himself any longer. But he just didn't want to involve Malia into this. He knew she still hated Theo with all her heart.

  
"C'mon, Scott, spit it out", urged the werecoyote impatiently.

  
Eventually Scott gave up.

  
"It's Theo", he said sighing once again.  
By the sound of the chimera's name Malia let out an even louder growl. It sounded both surprised and irritated.

  
"Theo? What about him?", she spat.

  
Scott winced. He knew it had been a bad idea to mention Theo to his girlfriend. She could be pretty scary sometimes, even to him.

  
"Yeah ... It's a long story ... Just promise me not to get all feral on me, ok?", he tried to calm her down.

  
But Malia was having none of that. Her growling became louder with every passing second.

  
"Why haven't you told me he's in town again, Scott?", she exclaimed angrily.

  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know it myself. I thought he left. Apparently I was wrong"

  
There was a pause. Then -

  
"Where have you seen him then?"; asked Malia in a somewhat calmer voice.

  
Scott hesitated for a moment.

  
"Um, in the woods. Liam and I, we were out for a walk when we heard someone scream. We located the place and went for it. And that's how we found him"

  
Malia smelled of irritation.

  
"You found him in the woods? While he was killing somebody?"

  
Scott frowned.

  
"What? No! It was HIM screaming. He was severly injured. There was so much blood ..."

  
One by one Scott told her everything that had happened so far. By the end of it he could swear he'd seen a glimpse of pity flicker in Malia's eyes. This alone only proved how serious the situation really was.

  
"So what now? ", Malia asked hesitantly.

"Should we do anything?"

  
Scott shook his head. "I just hope Theo's condition doesn't get worse. He's by Liam though, he'll call if anything happens". Deep inside he'd already accepted the fact his beta deeply cared for Theo. So he knew that just for now the chimera was in good hands.

  
Soon his musings were interrupted by the shrill beep of his phone startling both him and Malia into an alert state.

  
"Scott?", panted a very distressed Liam. "You need to come to my house. NOW!"  
  
***

Scott and Malia arrived to Liam's as soon as they could. As they approached the house they could already hear Theo's agonized roars coming from the inside.

  
The door was already open inviting the couple into the house, the two of them running upstairs immediately.

  
"What's wrong?", Scott panted as soon as they reached Liam's bedroom.

  
"I - I don't know", the beta answered helplessly directing towards his bed.

  
Scott gasped at the sight. There was a SOMETHING lying on the bed. Not just lying. No. More like shaking violently. The screams Scott and Malia had heard just moments ago were now turned into broken whimpers. Like those ones of a wounded animal.

  
"Is - is that Theo?", Scott asked not even believing his eyes... Because the something that was currently lying on Liam's bed had a human form but it had no face. It was just black. Completely black. Like ... short black fur covering its whole body from head to toes.

  
"What the hell...?", Malia growled quitely as if feeling a threat.

  
"How did that happen?", Scott asked, a certain alpha authority showing in his facual features.

  
Liam shook his head.

  
"It just ... I don't know. I woke up to Theo screaming his guts off and when I turned the lights on he was ... his limbs were just turning BLACK one by one", he exclaimed.

  
Scott frowned even more. That was something new.

  
He observed Theo warily. The chimera - or whatever he had turned into - was lying there panting. By now it - no, HIM- wasn't making any noises at all and it seemed as if he were to fall asleep.

  
"I don't get it", Malia huffed. "So ... whatever had attacked him had turned him into ... this?"

  
Scott nodded. "It makes sense. The poison. It turned him. We didn't even get the chance to get it out of his body"

  
Liam looked warily between his alpha and Malia.

  
"But he's gonna be ok, isn't he? I mean - look at him, he looks so peaceful now."

  
Scott nodded."I guess we'll have to wait and see"  
  
***  
There were still four hours left until the sunrise and fortunately it was Saturday. So Liam, Scott and Malia decided to orginize a friends' sleepover, just without the pyjamas. It was Scott's idea. He knew he could't leave Liam alone with Theo. They all had to be there, just in case Theo's condition were about to get worse.

  
"Wait, guys ...", Liam mumbled already fishing his cell phone out of his pocket. "I'm gonna call Mason and Corey"

  
He instantly felt astonished gazes on his back.

  
"What?", Scott frowned. "You want to call them NOW? Dude, it's like two in the morning. They are sleeping right now"

  
But Liam wasn't impressed. "So what? It's Mason and Corey we are talking about.

They're probably doing something else by now", he smirked dirtily. "Besides, it wouldn't be the first time I call them at night. We need help here, they'll understand"

  
Scott just shook his head. Liam was always so stubborn.

  
Soon Mason and Corey were standing in Liam's house. They had been intrigued about what's going on with Theo. Not to mention their surprise when they had heard about the chimera's unexpected reappearance in Beacon Hills.

  
"Ok, well? Where is he?", Mason asked impatiently.

  
Liam shushed him careful not to wake the sleeping boy up and quitly opened the door to his bedroom.

  
Mason's and Corey's reaction was almost as priceless as Scott's and Malia's. Except that the pair quickly extended the room after just a few seconds, expression of dread written all over their faces.

  
Liam fixed them with a knowing look. "See? That's what I've been trying to tell you", he said grimly.

  
He briefly told them what had happened. Soon all of them decided to crash on the carpeted floor in the living room downstairs. If anything happened they would be able to hear it.

  
"So who is for a round of Never Have I Ever?", Mason declared excitedly rubbing his hands.

  
There were multiple groans coming from the circle.

  
"Dude, really?", Liam exclaimed raising his eyebrows.

  
"What? We're stuck here for God knows how long anyway, so we could at least make it worth it", he grinned innocently.

  
Scott signed. "Liam, you got some booze?"  
  
Soon you could hear drunken giggles and laughter all around the house. The friends even seemed to actually have forgotten why they were here in the first place.

  
"Oh no, you don't....! ... Wait, SERIOUSLY dude??", Mason was laughing hard as Liam had just been forced to drink up indirectly confessing that he once had been stalked by a guy who had a massive crush on him.

  
"And what then? How did you get rid of him?", Mason asked curiously.

  
Liam grinned at the memory. "I just made sure he witnessed me making out with my bank neighboor at my old school", he slurred drunkenly.

  
Mason's eyes rounded comically. "What?! You actually made out with a guy?!"

  
Liam's face crunched up in disgust. "What? No! She was a girl", he stated slightly turning pink in the face.

  
"Really, sometimes you're so lame, Liam. Kissing a boy would be much more fun, don't you agree?", they heard a cool voice somewhere from behind.

  
There was a short silence in the room. Nobody dared to say a word while awkwardly turning their heads to look at Theo Raeken, who was standing there casually leaning onto the side of the staircase with his arms folded. He also observed all of them, his lips turning into a confident smirk.

  
"Did you miss me?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, it's me again. Two updates in one day, gotta be my record :D  
> I just felt really inspired 'cause I had a certain idea ghosting around in my head all the time and I just had to get it out. 
> 
> Also, I want to thank "redroseflora" for the lovely comments and inspiration to continue this story. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as much the previous ones :)
> 
> Here we go :

It was Liam who finally broke the awkward silence that followed once again.

" _Theo_ ", he breathed out in relief. He surprised himself by quickly getting to his feet and heading straight to where Theo was standing. And before he could stop himself his arms were already extending towards the other boy's neck only to wrap the chimera into a bone crushing hug. The beta didn't know why he was being so emotional. Maybe it was the alcohol doing its wonders. But he couldn't deny how relieved he was right now after having seen all the horror Theo had gone through earlier. 

Theo immediately stilled under Liam's grip. But after a few seconds of shock the beta could finally feel the boy's body relaxing. He smiled into the crook of Theo's neck thanking all the gods up there that the other boy seemed to be okay.

"Gosh, I missed you", the young beta mumbled into the chimera's shirt. He had just realized that not only had it been their first official hug - ever since releasing Theo from the ground - but it also was their first proper talk since two long months. And when he said he missed him, he didn't even know himself whether he was referring to the fact that he finally had his usual annoying pain-in-the-ass chimera back (instead of the scary black  _something_ just a few hours ago) or if he was simply grateful for Theo's return in general. It had been two months after all.  _Two fucking months_ and that asshole didn't even bother calling Liam to let him know he was okay.

Thinking about that the beta instantly felt his anger rising. But instead he just took a deep calming breath and pressed his body even tighter to Theo's. He knew he couldn't allow himself to scare the chimera off. He just couldn't let him go ever again. Those two months had been really... boring without Theo. Of course Liam still had his pack. But with Theo the life was different somehow... With Theo the life was _exciting._

After a full minute of hugging Liam finally let go of the chimera. He gave him an observing look inspecting his body for any injuries. Only now had the beta taken notice of the fact that Theo was standing there barechested. Not that he could blame him for that since Theo's shirt had been removed during the surgery back at Deaton's. This fact didn't help Liam in any way though as he felt his cheeks and ears getting red in embarrassment.

Of course Theo had noticed, judging by a smug smirk slowly spreading over his face. But Liam - being the mature one for once - chose to ignore it this time. He was more concerned about Theo's wellbeing at the moment. 

"How are you?", he asked breathlessly, still checking the chimera all over. "Do you feel any pain?"

Theo shook his head. "No... Everything seems fine", he shrugged quitely, and judging by his steady heartbeat rate he seemed to be telling the truth. 

"I.. I just feel... a little bit dizzy, that's all", he assured the beta, slightly frowning at the little quiver in his own voice. 

Liam gave him a weird look but patted the chimera gently on the shoulder. 

"Maybe you should sit down", he suggested already dragging the other boy towards the nearest chair. 

"What's wrong?", he frowned noticing that Theo wasn't about to go anywhere soon. Instead the chimera was standing in the middle of the room. There was a huge frown on his face now, as though he wasn't understanding what was going on anymore. 

His heartbeat tempo was audibly picking up  with every passing second and there were tiny droplets of sweat forming on his pale forehead and glueing his slightly grown hair to the skin. It all had happened so quickly. 

"Theo?", Liam asked and shook his shoulder slightly, waiting for the chimera's reaction. But there came none. The beta frowned throwing Scott a helpless look. 

Scott got the message and ran to help.As soon as he reached the two boys Theo's knees gave out under his body and he sank to the ground rather gracelessly. He even didn't seem to register any of their voices now. Nor did he notice the cool wet cloth firmly pressed against his forehead. It was Malia's work who finally seemed to have realized just how ill and broken Theo really was at the moment.

"Theo? Theo you with us, man?",  Scott asked, unsure what to do. 

That seemed to get the chimera out of his stupor. He shut his eyes tightly before opening them again and sliding his glassy gaze across the large living room. He didn't seem to notice anything he was seeing, not even Mason and Corey who were sitting on the couch slightly gaping at Theo. 

"W-what's h-happening to me?", he croaked out weakly. "I f-feel so d-dizzy... Everything's sp-spinning. Please make it stop..", he added seconds before turning to his left and throwing up. 

It wasn't much. Just some stomach accid. But still, it was really painful to even look at the suffering chimera. And the worst of all was that Liam couldn't do anything for Theo. They already had asked Deaton to inform himself on what creature that had attacked the chimera could have been. Maybe then they would be able to help the boy. But for now all Liam could do was to put his right hand on Theo's shivering back rubbing calming circles onto his skin. His left hand shot up to the boy's chest preventing him from falling face straight into his own mess.

But seconds later Liam really wished he hadn't done anything at all. Because as soon as his hand made contact with Theo's chest the chimera froze. Then the short silence was followed by a sudden growl. 

"Let me _go!",_ Theo spat, his voice dripping with sudden rage. 

Liam quickly retracted his hand as if burnt. Had he done anything wrong? What the fuck was going on here??

"LET ME GO!! ", Theo shrieked all of the sudden, his arms flying violently around while trying to escape from gentle grips. The wet cooling cloth Malia had been pressing to his forehead flew across the room into an opposite corner, for a second stunning the girl into a shocked immobility. The pack carefully retreated leaving Theo where he was currently sitting. 

Their shocked face expressions turned quickly into panicked ones as Theo suddenly rolled onto his belly and started to violently beat his own forehead against the cold hard floor. The reddish smear of blood quickly forming on his skin didn't seem to bother him at all.

"I KNOW WHAT I'VE DONE", he screamed. "YOU DON'T HAVE TO REMIND ME ALL THE TIME!!"

After a moment his gaze turned to where Scott and Liam were standing, similar expressions of shock written on their faces. 

"YOU WANT MY HEART?!", the chimera threw at both of them, a scary manical grin beginning to spread over his features. "YOU GET IT. YOU WON. YOU _WON_ , YOU HEAR ME?! I. DON'T. NEED IT ANYMORE. YOU CAN HAVE IT!! "

With that they all could see sharp black claws extending from the tips of Theo's fingers, followed by first strings of short black fur appearing on his hand and traveling up his arm at a rapid pace.

By now Theo was laughing hysterically. But they all could see how painful the transformation really was for him. Before the fur could reach his chest  the chimera's claws rose high into the air - just above his heart. He finally pushed his chest out and took a swing -

"THEO, NO!!!", Liam roared suddenly finding his tongue again. 

He quickly ran to the chimera - or whatever creature he had been forced to become - and knocked him off his feet. They both crashed onto the floor, a dull sound achoing through the house... 

***

His head was hurting. It was hurting so much, the pain blinding all of his senses. He couldn't even breathe. 

But after a moment he finally began to regain his senses. One by one. There was something cool was pressed against his head. And the voices. There were muffled voices above him. 

"-iam? Liam can you hear me?"

"What..? ", Liam croaked out, "Why - OUCH!", he exclaimed rubbing a particularly painful spot on the back of his head. 

"What happened? ", he asked finally sitting up on the couch. 

Scott fixed him with a stern look, his lips pressed together in disapproval.

"You really don't know what happened?"

Malia was whispering something under her nose. But Liam had heard it anyway. "Maybe a concussion?  The kid had hit his head pretty well", she was mumbling. 

Liam huffed. "You know I can hear you, right? "

Despite his serious face expression Scott smirked slightly. "I know, Liam, I know. "

Now Liam began to observe his surroundings. He paused. Something was off. 

"Wait.. Where are Mason and Corey?", he asked, a certain unease growing in his chest. "And where the fuck is _Theo_? "

Scott sighed. He almost looked like a deer caught in the headlights sitting there like this and biting his lip. 

"Well ", he began. "Mason and Corey had left a while ago ", he mumbled. 

Liam frowned. 

"How long was I out?", he asked. 

"30 minutes, less or more. Malia and me stayed here until you'd wake up. It was quite a number you pulled there, Liam. You could get yourself killed ", he answered accusingly.

Liam snorted humorouslessly, giving Scott an astonished look.

"Yeah right... Like I had a choice there. I mean, Theo was about to rip _his own damn heart_ out of him, guys! What was I even supposed to do?  Just let him _die_ or what?? "

Scott smiled  sadly at this. "No, of course not. You were brave. Stupid but very brave. I'm proud of you", he said and Liam could see he really meant it. "I've seen the look in his eyes... He would have killed himself for real if it wasn't for you ", the alpha added quitely shaking his head. 

Liam smiled slightly. 

"So where is he? ", he asked impatiently. "I want to see him, Scott"

The alpha said nothing just running a hand over his tired face. It looked out he was still figuring out how best to approach the subject. 

Liam's guts clenched with a sudden growing fear. Why was Scott being so mysterious about it??

"Scott, just tell me. Please!"

Liam was literally on the verge of begging. If anything bad had happened to Theo he needed to know - now!  The beta didn't even dare to think of the chimera's possible death. Because then he was about to lose a big and important peace of his soul - he knew that by now.

"Liam ", Scott said and paused, aawkwardly clearing his throat. "The thing is.. well, after you saved him from killing himself Theo was a little bit out of it. So we managed to hold him down. He was fighting us. He was incredibly strong. So we knocked him out. And then I called Deaton and he said he still didn't figure out what that attacker was like. He said he couldn't help us with Theo at the moment. So the best solution we could come up was... well, uhm.. "

Liam was growing angrier and more of impatient with every passing second.

"What, Scott?  What did you do?! ", he urged. 

Seeing that her boyfriend wouldn't tell anything else Malia rolled her eyes and blurted out bluntly :

"We have put him into Eichen House"

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there :) It's me again coming with a new chapter for you guys. The good news is that my chapters are getting longer and longer, the "bad" news is that once again, I'm going to torture Theo even more. Why? Because I'm mean :P  
> I also appreciate all your likes and comments, guys. Every single of them makes me smile and keeps me encouraged, HONESTLY. So thank you for being so awesome and staying with me :D

Theo's head was swimming. It was a really nasty feeling which instantly made him nauseous. The chimera frowned. It was a rather unusual way to wake up. Had he been staying up all night yesterday? Had he been drinking? He had never been drunk before, but from what he had been told he figured out it was what a hangover must feel like.

No. No way. It wasn't like him to get drunk. Hell, he wasn't even _able_ to get drunk. So what was going on??

The chimera tried to remember anything from the day before. _Oh fuck,_ he cursed mentally because somehow he couldn't remember anything at all.

Wait. There was something. Just some fleeting pictures here and there but it was still enough for Theo to get a cold unpleasant feeling in his stomach. He remembered going down a long steep staircase leading him into ... wait, was that Liam's living room? During the war the chimera had been often enough there while hanging out with Liam. So of course he remembered.

Now he also could remember multiple surprised faces turning towards him. Wait, what the hell was _Scott_ doing there?

Whatever. Theo couldn't concentrate on his memories any longer. Because a massive headache was slowly but surely taking over his skull. He wondered once again: What. The. Hell. Was. Going. On??? He tried to remember anything from the past  _week_. Still nothing. The very last thing he actually _remembered_  (thank God for that - at least that was something)was him visiting the bridge where his sister had died. As the said picture flickered bevor the chimera's eyes, the boy felt a painful pang of guilt and regret pressing onto his vocal chords. He knew he had deserved every bit of what had happened to him in hell. But the memories were merciless. They continued to hunt him in his nightmares and he couldn't do a damn thing about that. It was as though his sister never had stopped to hunt him in the first place. It was as though he'd never even escaped this creepy place.

Unconsciously Theo knew that something bad had happened on this bridge that evening. He just couldn't figure out what it was. He remembered a lightheaded feeling of relief while looking forward to seeing Liam again. Yes, Liam. Not Scott, or Malia or the rest of the pack. Just Liam. Because after those two months of desperately trying to stay away from the young hothead of a beta he finally gave up. He _needed_ to see him. Back in the big city where he had been staying all this time he had felt so lone. And this feeling had been increasing with every passing day until the chimera actually began to question himself why he had left in the first place. Right. _To figure out who he was._ After a while it just seemed like a pathetic exuse. Because Theo already knew who he _wasn't_ at least. He wasn't this killing heartless psychopath anymore. Now that was one thing Theo was sure of.

The headache didn't ease. In fact, it was increasing with every passing second. Minute went after minute and Theo felt like he was being pulled slowly to the surface. There were sounds around him. At first they were muffled but soon Theo was able to make out a strong regular heartbeat. He held his breath instinctively. Someone was there with him. Was it good or bad?

"Ah, I see you're awake. Glad you decided to join the world of living, Sleeping Beauty", a smug voice of a male drang to his ears.

The chimera didn't like that voice. He didn't like it at all. Besides ... hadn't he heard it somewhere already? As far as he remembered he did have a pretty good auditory memory.

"Wh-", he croaked out but choked on the sticky insides of his own very dry throat.

"Shhh", continued the voice. "No need to rush things, my friend. In fact, from now on you're going to have _a lot_ of time. That's a great chance for both of us to get to know each other better, don't you think? The last time we met we didn't have enough time for even a small chat. Such a shame"

Theo winced. Now he recognized this voice. No ... No! It couldn't be ... He had to see it himself. He had to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

It took him some effort but the chimera finally managed to open his eyes.

One look at the person hovering above him was enough for the chimera to start fricking out. Because this person was no one other than Shrader himself. The freak with a needle fetish. The one whom Theo had met a year ago while visiting Lydia in the Eichen House.

Wait. _Eichen House._ What did it even mean? Theo shut his eyes tightly mentally praying it wasn't what he was thinking it was.

"Aahh", exclaimed Shrader. Even with his eyes shut Theo could hear the satisfied grin in the man's voice. "So I see you finally recognize me. That's good to know. It feels so nice if people recognize you. I mean, YOU were not so bad yourself back then. It had been a really impressive show ... you appearing in the hallway with all that scary looking kids around you playing tough for their little leader", Shrader continued.

Theo groaned mentally. By now he was pretty sure he was in the Eichen House. How the hell did he land in there??

"What happened to you, Theo? I've been really surprised to see those kids carrying you all the way down here and asking me to take you ... You know, those kids the cop's son is often hanging out with ... What was his name again? Stilinski? Man did I hate this smartass... I couldn't believe my eyes. What has happened to the confident asshole version of you, Theo? Look at you now, you're a mess!"

Theo had had enough. He couldn't let get himself insulted in that way. He knew he deserved every word of it but it didn't mean he didn't have any pride.

Enough was enough. So he opened his eyes and pushed himself up attempting to get into a sitting position.

To no avail though. Only now did the chimera notice he was bound to the bed he was lying on. Bound to the bed and put into a straitjacket.

Oh hell. Why on earth were all those bad things h _appening_ to him??

"Tsk, tsk, such a bad behavior", said Shrader in a sing-song voice, shaking his head in a mock disappointment. "You know what happens to bad little boys like you?"

Theo  _really_ didn't want to know. From what he'd heard Shrader could be pretty ruthless sometimes. The poor man had probably spend too much in that loony bin himself. 

"All the bad little boys get treated the way they should. Trust me, it helps with their aggressivity ", Shrader winked derisively while holding a thick long syringe with a yellow liquid in front of the chimera's face. 

By the sight of the syringe Theo began sweating. He mentally frowned.  _Why did it bother him so much?_ He wasn't a kid anymore, he shouldn't get scared of a needle, he's been through a lot worse already. It hadn't bothered him that much before anyway. 

Nevertheless, a strong feeling of pure dread was slowly but relentlessly crawling up his chest. He knew he was afraid of the pain that was about to come once the sharp needle would enter his flesh. Well, he shouldn't be. It was ridiculous. But, really, why was he feeling like this? He had to pull himself together. He shouldn't give Shrader this satisfaction. 

But by now Theo couldn't help himself anymore. Suddenly he was feeling like a little scared boy again, lying on the cold metal table, strapped and waiting... Waiting for -

_No! No no no, don't go there!,_ the now panicking chimera was telling himself. Bad childhood memories only made him weak. His time with the Dread Doctors made him shudder every time, reminding him of how screwed up he really was. A failure, a MURDERER. Someone who  _killed_ at his young age. A psycho. That's what he was. 

_No!_ Theo tried to remind himself.  _It was who I USED to be. I'm better now._

_NO,_ a hoarse voice suddenly whispered in his head.  _YOU ARE A MONSTER. YOU WERE RAISED AS A MONSTER. YOU CAN SUPPRESS YOUR KILLER INSTINCT ALL YOU WANT BUT IT'S STILL THERE. IT WILL_ ALWAYS  _BE THERE. BAD HABITS DON'T DIE. NOT IF YOU ENJOY IT. AND YOU_ USED  _TO ENJOY IT, AM I RIGHT?_

NO!!! Theo roared in denial. He shut his eyes tightly willing the voice to go away. 

"Oh no, boy, you're not getting off the hook that easily. You are going to watch ", smirked Shrader, violently grabbing the chimera's chin and forcefully pushing his right eye open with his thick thumb and his forefinger. 

Theo tried to jerk away from the contact, but the crazy man had a strong grip. Theo knew he could fight him but all the sudden panic was setting him on the verge of hyperventing. 

Finally Shrader began to move the needle towards the inner side of the boy's exposed arm. He was moving it agonizingly slowly and Theo knew automatically that the man was tasting the waters. He was tasting his REACTION. He was enjoying his PANIC and his FEAR. Shrader was like a predator silently approaching his victim.

Honestly, it made Theo freak out even more. It strongly reminded him of Tara's analyzing gaze after ripping his - no -  _her_ heart out of his chest. That wasn't a  _dead_ gaze, and not even an  _angry_ one. Just analyzing. As if saying _You did this to me too. How does it feel, Theo?_

Theo was losing control now. It was as though the memory of his dead sister had been the last straw for him to break down completely. It didn't effect him THIS much before, but now all the hell broke loose because Shrader's smirking face suddenly turned into Tara's. It felt so real...

***

Shrader was intrigued. Intrigued and excited to no end. Oh how he loved all the sweet fear radiating from his patients. Many of them were afraid of needles. That's why he had developed this needle fetish many years ago. He loved being in charge. Being the one in control. He loved being  _feared._ It somehow made up for everything that had happened to him as a kid. His childhood had been a rough time. His father... always drunk and abusive. His mother... the ever cheating and lying bitch who hadn't ever been interested even a little bit in protecting her only son from the constant beating he had been forced to endure by his father. And then there were the kids at school. They treated him like trash. No wonder there - being the smallest and weakiest kid in his class back then Shrader had been a perfect target. 

But at some point Shrader decided enough was enough. He still had his pride. And he'd sworn to himself that from now on he was going to inflict as much pain on the others as much had been inflicted on him. Soon he noticed how  _satisfying_ it was. 

Nearly as satisfying as to seeing the poor shivering boy that was lying in front of him right now. For the last two minutes his patient seemed to being in a trance. Shrader licked his lips feeling a slight pride swelling up in his chest.. It was his needle that seemed to have triggered that kind of reaction. Good. He was already really curious what would happen next. 

With that, the man slowly but forcefully inserted the needle in Theo's arm... 

***

Theo winced violently as Tara dug her nails into his chest. But it wasn't anything he remembered from his time in hell. This time the pain wasn't coming from his chest but from his... arm? The pain seemed to increase. Something was crawling painfully under his skin and toring through his flesh. The pain was overwhelming. He couldn't breathe. Why was his heart racing like this? CALM DOWN! No, he couldn't. Because something was pressing against his lungs. There was something in his chest as well. 

The pain was getting even more  brutal, the invisible snake crawling up his arm and eating her way through his flesh. The stronger the pain was getting the tighter his chest felt. It was as though an invisible hand was clutching his heart tightly. Was it Tara's work? 

"D-Don't... Please.. What's h-happening to me? ", the chimera groaned weakly. He was on the verge of suffocating now. 

_YOU'RE GOING BACK TO HELL,_ the terrifying voice from before achoed through his head.  _THIS IS THE PLACE WHERE ALL MONSTERS BELONG._

_No,_ sobbed Theo.  _I'm not a monster._

At that the voice laughed mercilessly.  _NOT A MONSTER, HUH? WELL, SEE IT FOR YOURSELF THEN!_

Theo's eyes flew open and he found himself actually relieved at the sight of Shrader's ugly smirking face. So this wasn't real. Just a bad, bad dream. But why was his chest still hurting like hell?  Automatically, his eyes found the needle still stuck in his arm. But this time the chimera wasn't scared at the sight of it. A sudden wave of anger flashed through his body instead. And this anger felt... so good. It made him feel STRONG in the first place. It made him feel  _light-headed._

Now Theo began to trash against the thick leather bands that were holding him in place. He was determined to break free but barely registering what he was doing. And there - _finally -_ he felt the restraints give in. 

The chimera was in a daze. His vision was blurry and he began to act on his now incredibly sharp instinct. There was something moving in front of him. He couldn't see it properly but he knew it was _living._

Theo's hand shot towards the moving creature's neck closing instantly. It felt good. In fact it felt _overwhelming_. Somehow he knew he was incredibly strong. Somehow he knew he wanted to kill the man in front of him. Somehow he knew he was THE monster and he was loving every minute of it... 

***

Shrader was shivering in delight. The boy was visibly SUFFERING. He concentrated himself on the chimera's face. Oohh he was in heaven by the sight of the boy's tortured face expression.

A few seconds later he was shocked by Theo's sudden movement though. It all had happened so quickly. One moment he was inserting the needle, the next he was already struggling against the boy's unhumanly strong grip. 

On top of it Shrader started panicking witnessing Theo's body turning black. He definitely wasn't prepared for this.

Finally - and fortunately - his survival instincts kicked in. He suddenly remembered the needle he was still holding in his hand somehow. So he quickly swung the needle into the air before ramming it with all his might into the monster's neck. 

The monster roared in pain and let go of him. That was all Shrader needed. He quickly ran to the room door and opened it. 

Already on the outside, the man started to look through the bundle of the hospital keys. 

"Damn it! ", he cursed bitterly after failing to find the key he was looking for. Because this door really needed to be closed. NOW!  The monster was not supposed to escape.

Shrader winced violently as he heard the black creature's scary roar. His eyes turned into soccers as he saw it violently pushing its weight against the door. 

"Fuck it! ", Shrader cursed once again not caring anymore. He wasn't going to die today. So he began to run. 

Theo was chasing him. All down the corridor. It was close. So close.. 

Finally Shrader spotted a small chamber at the end of the hallway. He dived into the room quickly closing the door and turning the key. He breathed out slowly collecting his thoughts. He needed to do something. Now!

Finally the man pulled his cellphone out of his pocket. He quickly found the already saved contact and dialed the number. 

"Scott?  Scott McCall?", he asked in a shaking voice as soon as somebody had picked up. "There's a black bloodthirsty monster running through my facility. Come here. I want you to take him back, now! "

 

Tbc. 

 

* * *

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, did I mention something about my chapters getting longer and longer? Well I wished I could say that also for chapter number 8, oops. I'm sorry. But it just felt right to cut it here to make room for the next "topic" in the next chapter. I still hope you will enjoy it. I want to thank you so much for your likes assuring me that I'm not just a lonely writer on a lonely island. Also, thank you once again, redroseflora, for your comments. You're my favorite now :D  
> What do you think of my attempt to write humor in that chapter? I was just in such a good mood that it just turned that way (at least that's what I consider as humor myself).  
> Please don't forget to comment and I'm going to love you for that, guys (no bribing here, just a new unconfident writer tasting her waters;)).  
> Enjoy!

"Liam, we've got a problem"

It was early afternoon in Beacon Hills, the winter sun shining bright and melting the snow. Liam decided to come over to Scott's. He didn't want to spend all day alone. The two of them spend the first half of their day playing playstation games. Though it was supposed to be fun and relaxing Liam couldn't relax at all. He kept losing against Scott all the time because he couldn't even concentrate on the game. His thoughts were by Theo all the time. At first, the young beta got mad at Scott for putting the chimera into Eichen House. He couldn't understand his alpha's actions at all. But after a while of pondering he finally admitted that it was maybe for the best, since they still couldn't figure out what to do about Theo's condition. It wasn't permanent at least, he kept assuring himself. At least the chimera was _save_ there, wasn't he?

But despite all of that Liam couldn't get rid of that strange feeling... The feeling as though there was something bad about to come. He didn't trust the reputation of an asylum. It was an _asylum,_ after all. He didn't trust the people working there neither.

So the beta hadn't really been surprised when the two of them received a call from a nearly hysterical Shrader (or whatever his name was) shouting at Scott to take back a certain black monster running through his facility. Actually, Liam had to smirk at that. That was his Theo, always being the pain in the ass, even at his roughest times. Wait ... had he just said _his_ Theo? Hm, weird. But Liam didn't give it a second thought already too busy fighting with his jacket he was trying to put on while running towards the house door.

"Wait, hold on", Scott frowned. "We first have to call for help. Theo's probably freaking out, how are the two of us supposed to overpower him?"

Liam paused. The Alpha did have a point here.

"Do you even have an idea who to call? With Derek out of town all whom I can think of is Parrish. I doubt he would get wounded seriously, so I think he would be able to get a hold of Theo", he said.

Scott nodded.

"You're right. Let's call Parrish"

 ***

Theo didn't understand what was going on with him. There was an unknown power surging through his body and he was _enjoying_ it. But there was something else. ... A strange thrill of anticipation running through his veins. He wanted to _hurt_ somebody, and he felt like he could die if he didn't get the chance to induce some pain soon. He wanted _pain_ and he wanted _fear._ He wanted someone to suffer just the way he'd got to suffer in hell. Just the way he was being forced to suffer every single night crying himself to sleep and making himself forget about it in the morning, acting like nothing has happened. Why? Because he didn't need to see any pity in the eyes of the McCall's pack. That was actually another one of the many reasons he decided to leave Beacon Hills two months ago.

 _YESSS,_ hissed the voice in his head, _LET IT ALL GO. YOU ARE THE MONSTER SO BE ITTTT. SHOW EVERYONE WHAT YOU_ TRULLY _ARE CAPABLE OF!_

The chimera didn't want to obey. He really didn't. But it was like he didn't have any control of his actions now. His now strong and black legs moved forward fast, his arms trying to reach at the shrieking man's back in front of him. He still couldn't see him properly, something he wasn't familiar with before. And he didn't even recognize the man. He just knew he somehow hated him.

As Theo slowly grew accustomed to his new instincts, he suddenly felt something else. It was a bitter sweet sensation that went like a chill through his whole body, only to melt into a fast spreading warmth. It felt really good. Comforting. Suddenly all the fear the chimera was feeling just seconds ago dissolved into thin air. The delicious smell was coming from somewhere in front of him. It ment he was close. He was so close it made him laugh. The smell was literally making Theo light-headed. It was so satisfying. Like the one moment he'd been really _hungry_ and now he was really full. But it only made his hunger grow.

Oh. Now he knew where it was coming from. _Idiot,_ he smacked himself mentally but was still kind of amused. With a satisfied grin Theo focused his eyes on the blurry moving spot in front of him. And this _something_ was smelling just tasty like hell. It wasn't his victim's flesh or blood that was so appealing (yuck!!!). It was its _fear._  

All the more was Theo disappointed at the screaming man's sudden disappearance. _Where did he go?_ Theo tried to focus his vision once again. But it just made his eyes hurt. _What was wrong with his eye sight,_ damn it??

So he continued running. Always searching for his new victims. Always searching for _fear._ And maybe, if he was lucky enough, also some _pain._ _This would be a delicious meal_ , the chimera thought, already licking his lips.

Soon enough he was overwhelmed by several new smells. _Oh how lucky he was._ So Theo began to chase after the smells which were mixed into one now. Now he was able to recognize several moving spots dancing in front of his eyes. They were blurry but white, sometimes even White-brown. And they were _living._ He had to stop them from moving. He had to _kill_ them. He had to absorb all the pain and the fear they could give him.

Another sharp smell entered his nose suddenly. Theo could swear he knew that smell from somewhere. But before the boy could register what it was he stumbled upon something and fell down, a sudden prick in his right shoulder shocking his sensations a few seconds later ...

***

"Where is he?", Scott demanded breathlessly as soon as he and Liam with Parrish close on their hills entered the asylum. The nurse on the reception desk frowned at them immediately.

"Names?", she asked unkindly.

"Mc'Call's my name. I've already been contacted by a worker here ... Mr. Shrader? He informed us a patient broke out of the wing for supernaturals. Theo Raeken is his name. He's with us, we are going to take him home", the werewolf blurted out in one breath.

The nurse rose a skeptical eyebrow. It wasn't on a daily basis to meet anyone who wanted to visit the supernatural wing on their free will. Mainly because the creatures being kept there didn't have any home. They didn't even have any identity. They were all scum and dangerous and to be honest, the asylum directorship didn't want the rumours to spread around. Even the "normal" patients here weren't supposed to know... So how on earth did this bunch of stressed out kids and - wait, was it a _deputy? -_ know anything about the supernatural kept in here? And how did they even _dare_ to make jokes about a monster wandering around?

Getting angry she finally glared at the darkheaded Teenager standing in front of her.

"Young man, if you think your comment is funny then I strongly recommend you to book our exclusive friday sessions for the emotionally confused individual-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence though. Because right in that moment there were screams of pure horror coming from the left wing of the corridor. The nurse's eyes widened as soon as she witnessed several patients in white clothing rushing past her desk, closely followed by their similar scared supervisors. They all were running into the opposite direction, not even paing a slightest of the attention to the shocked nurse and her visitors.

"Wait, wh-", she began but let out a sudden shriek instead, her look now directed on a black _something_ approaching her with unnaturally big and fast steps.

"Miss Spike, MISS SPIKE!!!", she abruptly began to scream for her assistant nurse. She was slowly backing towards the wall, her scared eyes never leaving the frightening creature as it made its way to the - or actually _past_ \- the front desk. But the woman was 100 percent sure it was _her_ the black monster was coming after. Yep, _definitely her!_

"What is it, Missis Brown - OH SHIT!!", the young blonde who just emerged from her office exclaimed.

Unlike the old Missis Brown she was quick enough to react. She swiftly reached into her pocket and pulled out a big syringe, already filling it with a transquilizer from a small glass tube. After that the girl moved in front of the desk waiting for the monster to come nearer.

Miss Spike narrowed her eyes at the creature, examing its behavior. Something was off. Not that it was off, no ... it was just that it was moving pretty _funny._ It looked as though it didn't know were it was heading, just swaying on its feet but still stretching its neck into the front, as if searching for something. It almost looked like the creature was ... _blind?_

 _Ha!,_ she thought. _That was going to be pretty easy then_ , she smirked, already stretching her left foot in front of her.

A few seconds later they all could hear a loud _thump!_ as the great Theo Raeken fell upon Miss Spike's outstretched foot. He let out an angry roar but was immediately shut up with the transquilizer.

Scott rose an amused - but impressed - eyebrow at the young blonde woman.

"Uhm ...", he managed to say, a relieved smile spreading over his face.

"Thank you", throw Liam in, already shaking Miss Spike's hand. Normally such an action was out of his character, but he was _oh so relieved_ right now.

The nurse just laughed.

"No, there's nothing to thank me for. That was actually _fun_ ", she admitted. "I always wanted to screw up a monster".

 

PS: don't get mad at Miss Spike for calling Theo a monster guys. She didn't know it better lol.

 


End file.
